Touch display panels have been widely applied in television sets, cell phones, portable terminals and other display devices. In terms of an in-cell touch display panel with touch electrodes embedded inside the display panel, not only the overall thickness of the module can be decreased, but also the production costs of the touch display panel can be reduced, and thus it has attracted the attention of the major manufactures.
FIG. 1 is a schematically plan view illustrating an in-cell touch display panel, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the in-cell touch display panel comprises an array substrate 10 and a color filter substrate 20 disposed opposite to the array substrate 10. A plurality of touch sensing electrodes 21 are provided on the color filter substrate 20, and a common electrode layer 11 comprising a plurality of touch driving electrodes 12 and a plurality of common electrodes 13, which are disposed across each other in an insulating manner, is provided on the array substrate 10. As can be seen from the plan view in FIG. 1, each of the touch driving electrodes 12 comprises a plurality of touch driving sub-electrodes Tx that are electrically connected by a touch driving signal line 14 extending along a first direction X (such as, the extending direction of a data line on the array substrate); each common electrode 13 is a strip-like electrode extending along a second direction Y (such as, the extending direction of a gate line on the array substrate) perpendicular to the first direction X, and located between two adjacent touch driving sub-electrodes Tx; a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 21 extend along the second direction Y, and correspond to the location of a black matrix (not shown), so as to not affect the aperture ratio of the display panel. At the display stage, common electrode signals are applied to the common electrodes 13 and the touch driving electrodes 12 simultaneously; at a touch stage, a touch scanning signal is applied to touch driving electrodes 12 while a common electrode signal is applied to common electrodes 13.